1. Field of the Invention
This rolling scaffold support device has particular application in the erection of buildings, primarily the placing of side wall panels and end wall panels, wherein structural roof members such as I-beams, T-channels, C-purlins and/or Z-purlins are normally used to support the building roof. These purlins or other such members support the rolling scaffold support device and the device will be positively fastened thereto for safety, but in such manner that the device may be moved along the purlins as panel placement proceeds. The device may be placed on the purlins at one end of the building and moved to the other end in increments as desired without the workers having to climb the building each time it is necessary to move the scaffold along the side thereof. When one side is completed the scaffold may be moved to the other side. Temporary purlins, or other temporary structural roof members, may be laid across the permanent ones in order to do the end walls. The roof is finally placed after the rolling scaffold support device is removed. It is to be emphasized that the rolling support of this invention is particularly adapted for use in the actual construction of buildings as distinguished from use in, on or with buildings all ready completely erected.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior devices for supporting scaffolds utilized fixed supports anchored to side wall columns or other structural members, requiring dismantling of same to move the scaffolds to required new positions. This is the time consuming and inefficient. Floor supported scaffolds have been used on some buildings wherein relatively low side walls are involved.
A search of the United States Patent Office was conducted in an effort to find those prior United States patents most pertinent to the subject matter of this invention. No assertion is made, however, that the most pertinent United States patents were in fact located by this search although that was indeed the intent and purpose thereof. Those patents developed by the search are Nos.: 523,978-Dunning, 862,622-Eller, 884,813-Gordnier, 1,470,388-Pitou, 1,642,333-Damore, 1,699,544-Rohlfing, 2,396,127-Riblet, 2,532,661-Combs, 2,645,531-Rector, 2,761,396-Harlan, 2,639,950-Wheeler, 2,930,441-Lacy, et al., 3,394,776-Abrams, 3,491,851-Dutcher, 3,543,687-Ellzey, 3,643,761-Melton, 3,702,124-Highland, 3,814,211-Pamer, 3,825,098-Shingler, 3,854,550-Shingler and, 3,900,080-Rea and 3,391,757-Duke.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,854,550 purports to relate to a mobile outrigger for scaffolds. The mobile out-riggers of this patent travel on planking rather than purlins and labor must be used to lay the planking before and to remove it afterwards. The device of the patent uses counter-weights to off set the weight of the scaffold in contrast to the positive force rollers used in the rolling support of the instant invention. The use of counter-weights adds extra weight to the roof and is not so positive a safety restraint as are the force rollers. The patented structure does not use the cross bracing employed in the rolling support of the instant invention and it would appear that the outriggers of the patent could easily leave the planking on which they are mounted thus causing possible injury to workers and damage to materials.
Dunning U.S. Pat. No. 523,978 discloses a fire escape designed to be moved on rails fixed around the side of a building. A truck, composed of a yoke c, from which the fire escape mechanism depends, is provided with upper and lower flanged wheels c' which embrace the upper and lower edges of the guide rail b'. Eller 862,622 shows a store ladder suspended from a carriage 6 having a pair of upper wheels 7 which ride on the upper flange of a fixed rail 3 and a single lower wheel 8 that is adapted to ride against the lower flange of the rail.
Damore No. 1,642,333 shows a carriage utilizing a pair of double flanged wheels riding on a track, the carriage supporting a painter's scaffold. Rohlfing No. 1,699,544 (FIG. 6) is another disclosure of a flanged carriage wheel riding on a rail.
Riblet No. 2,396,127 is of interest in its showing of an arrangement for pivoting one of the wheels 63, which normally rides on the lower flange of an I-beam, out of the way.
Harlan No. 2,761,396 is of interest in its arrangement for providing wheels carried by arms which are mounted for outward rocking movement to permit one pair of wheels to be moved outwardly to clear an intersecting beam as the carriage is moved along, see column 1, lines 15 through 45.
Wheeler No. 2,639,950, see especially FIGS. 4, 7 and 9, is of interest in its showing of a relatively narrow wheel 11 engaged between members 39 defining a narrow channel on a rail 38.
Duke, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,391,757 (FIGS. 1, 3 and 5) is of interest in that it shows vertical rollers 14 cooperating with horizontal rollers 17 riding on and engaging an eave beam, the arrangement also including a guard 23 which is said to lock the carriage on the beam and prevent its accidental removal, the guard 23 extending beneath the eave member which is engaged by the rollers 14 and 17.
Dutcher U.S. Pat. No. 3,491,851 is also pertinent in its disclosure not only of supporting wheels 14 but also in its disclosure of what are termed "thrust wheels" 31 and 40.
Rea U.S. Pat. No. 3,900,080 (FIG. 5) shows a lower flanged wheel 66 riding on a bottom track and an apex flanged wheel 82 which may engage an upper track; cantilever beam structure 54 is provided for stability.